lostsorceryfandomcom-20200215-history
Features
Features of Remnants of War Three Regions of Play: Though the three major kingdoms of Tressalia were able to put aside their differences to the Abyssal Empire, they have had only an uneasy ceasefire since. The Valis Pirate Coalition has lost many of their greatest captains and wish to prove they have not lost control of the seas. The Kingdom of Dynasia is extremely nervous following the disappearance of their God King, Alistair Hugh. The Trader States are in disarray as their various guilds compete for power. The world is a powder keg, just waiting for a spark. Background for Characters: Every character in the game has a background which determines the story the player plays through. This background will provide 50 quests, and take you across the entire world. You will interact with the great heroes of the Abyssal War as you work to become a great hero yourself. Whether you choose to play a soldier in the Trader States, a smuggler in the Valis Pirate Coalition, or a Temple Guard from the Kingdom of Dynasia, you will enjoy an original story of your own. Engrossing Story: Beyond the story of your character's background, each region will have their own regional story, alongside a universal story that could unite all of the regions. Histories will help enlighten you on what happened before, and a plan for constant updates will provide even more twists as time goes on. Furthermore, time will pass in the world according to your level, and you will see the results of what happens. Specialty Skills: Characters choose a specialty skill from three options at three different points in their career. These specialty skills offer options to differentiate characters from each other along with gaining power. Mastery System: The mastery system is designed to expand on character options. Beginning at level 11, characters can begin putting points into specific skills. Most skills can be invested with 5 points, though style defining skills can be invested with 10. These points both enhance the skill itself, by raising damage or reducing cooldown along with giving the character more general benefits, succumb as raising strength or reducing damage from bleed effects. More significant are the full mastery benefits which often change the way you play. Some will change who you target, such as strong strike's cleave. Strong strike will grant an extra attack if you kill its nonminion target, which will encourage you to tackle the stronger challenges first. Some will change how you use the skill such as countdown. If the target of countdown dies before it goes off, it will refund mana and empower your next attack. Some will change how often you use the skill such as group heal's inspired divinity. Instead of waiting until low health to use group heal, you will use it when you need the divinity. Some will even change how you build and construct your character, such as response's bladeturn. You will begin to emphasize parry as it can also trigger response. Companions: Beginning at level fifteen, players can acquire companions to aid their characters. Companions cost gold to hire, but follow characters in their adventures and provide backup. Modular Crafting: Beyond crafting the basic equipment with preset stats, players can determine what statistics, features, and procs are available to their weapons. They can train their crafters to make wholly original items, name them, and become famous for the creations. Ventures Expeditions Conflicts History: The history of Tressalia is long and deep, and throughout your play, you will discover it. Beyond knowledge for the sake of knowledge, you will be able to use this history to access new quests, acquire new items, and gain points to spend on the history shop.